The New TBA
by DreamsRWhatUMakeThem
Summary: This is just a short story that I had to write for English that I thought that I may as well up load. It is based on the themes and events in Tomorrow, When the War Began. Australia has been taken over and life as they know it is about to end. Please read and review.


**Hi Guys, thanks so much for reading. So I decided to upload this after I had to write this story for an english assignment. This story's ideas are based of the themes and events in Tomorrow, When The War Began. Anyway once again thanks for reading.**

* * *

The little land that is left, is precious. The few of us that are left are dear to each other. But that does not mean a damn thing to those that invaded – the Indonesians. They came when I was three, the memories are vague but the stuff of nightmares. Now I'm seventeen, I have lived most of my life under attack. I hear stories of the "good old days" from those that remember.

Although Australia has been reduced to a tiny portion, we did not go down without a fight. The causalities were huge and included my parents, our population was reduced to the size of a small city. Still we resist, it is not in the Aussie nature to back down. Hence there is an underground movement, the TBA or Take Back Australia. I joined when I was sixteen, young, but I had to grow up early. My train of thoughts were shattered by someone bellowing. It takes me a few seconds to realize that one: it was my name being bellowed and two: that Dr Ryan was making the racket.

Dr Ryan is a neuroscientist, or was. Now his is one of TBA biggest assets, he had managed to hack into the invaders communication systems. He has also been a sort of father figure in my life, my grandmother raised me till I was fifteen when she was killed in an air raid. Since then I have fended for myself, but Dr Ryan always looked out for me. We have never been close, but I had noticed that there has been something off about him the last couple of weeks. I tried to snoop and find out, but I had nothing.

"Katherine, Kat!"

I stand up from the rough tree trunk that I was leaning against.

"Follow me NOW!" he all but barked and turned on his heel.

I race to catch up, I leave a cloud of dust in my wake. I follow Dr Ryan to his underground bombproof shelter/lab. On the left of the door there was the equipment used to hack into the communication systems. They were spluttering static and words that sounded like code. I looked up and had to stop myself from yelping with surprise, Dr Ryan and I were almost nose to nose. I sort of did a stumble, hop backwards and tried to cover up my move with:

"What is so important that you had to bellow like a wounded cow?"

Dr Ryan gave me a disapproving look.

"We are all going to die, expect for you."

Although the words were spoken calmly, it was clearly forced, fear evident in his eyes.

I spluttered for words,

"I…no… that is not… what?"

As he explains he sets off the wailing of the air raid siren.

"The invaders have invented a biological weapon, a missile. They have been testing it for the last couple of weeks, now it is ready. The clock is counting down, five minutes till detonation. However there is a fatal floor with the formula, the THP steroid will save the young adults here."

"What the hell is the THP steroid?"

"It is the chemical in the brain that calms a child or adult down, but during adolesce it does the opposite. It used to be seen as a weakness, but now it is your greatest strength."

"But then if everyone else will die, what about the TBA? We will never get Australia back!"

"Stay down here until after the missile hits, the virus will not kill you but the blast will. You must then take the survivors into bush, set up a camp but be ready to move always. They are planning on send people through, DO NOT LET THEM STAY. Drive them out, do whatever you have to. Besides it is time for a new set of heroes to step."

I was scared, shocked and every emotion in between. Yet Dr Ryan could talk so calmly about his imminent death, he looked in to my eyes .

"Go Take Back Australia Kat."

He was on the ground, I stared for a full thirty seconds, letting a few tears roll down my face. I wiped away the tears, replacing them with stony determination, I WILL Take Back Australia.

I head outside, my mind making plans of supplies and how best to collect the survivors. I hear cries and screams, helping me to decide my first course of action. Those that were left needed to know the truth, they deserved the truth. I walk quickly to the square, where I put my thumb and fore finger in my mouth, and let out an ear splitting whistle. The signed used to call attention to the square, and even amongst the devastation, young adults start to gather. Once a majority had assembled, I begin at the beginning, repeating what Dr Ryan had told me.

By the end there where many a face with deep sadness and tear tracks, but also a look of determination that rivalled that of mine. To the crowed I say,

"We have lost way too much to these invaders, they have taken the ones we love, our country, our freedom and our right to feel safe," my voice is strong and confident, though I feel scared and uncertain, there is an undertone of I've had enough and it is time for change, "it is time we TAKE BACK AUSTRALIA."

The roar that met my ears was deafening, it told me that the invaders reign of terror was about to meet its strongest opposition yet. The new TBA.

* * *

**Okay so I have left the end pretty open and was wondering if anyone wants me to keep going, I have thought about it and I know where I want the story to go. So let me know if you like it and want to read more.**

**Once again THANKS for reading and please leave a review, constructive critism welcome. **


End file.
